wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor pernemer
jeff; hi welcum to our nest sseeson wher der is a gaym changaln twist... -cuntesn come in- jeff; dis is... exial isl2and gaspar gaspar jeff; aftr evry chalen 1 of u wil go her and die-i mene lok 4 idol courtny mar: o ok sound fun yolo ciri: y am i an oldr woman dan: hi im an astronaut giv me atenton and fame shayn: hu r u dan: am dan i was in a space shayn: do u hav sigerats dan: no but i was in otterspace jeff; k cool ur firs chalen is 2 go smash sculs an find medal, pik 1 prsn bayoneta: hi im ck la mina; teri? horse: i will go for banette jeff; kk servvrs redy GO casaya: go roof murry xoxo roof-murry: am smashin xoxo cirie: am quen xoxo gigl tina: xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoCHARLIE horse: wher is it teri: hi im find a medol arrris: hi im find a mdel wate am i in the sesn yet was i evn in dis chalen jeff: sorry banetas choos a membr 2 stay on eggsile islan and find...DA HIDEN IMUNITY IDOL gaspar jeff; it keps u saf in da game tbh teri; cuuuute shayn: dos it involv tobako jeff; n shayn: wat da fak mistie; yes im stay behin jeff: ok evry1 go to ur camps xoxo mistie; in eat worm lololol mistie look 5 idol mistie: is dis idol no -at veeveros- boby: im blak lik vassepeea ottus; i win nick an austin: who are we?????????lol -at lah meenu- dan: im an ass trough not!! shayn: parden me if i asskd u but do u hav sigrts dan: no but im an asstonot shayn: is that a yes dan: no dont u remembvr me im have been on space an news? shayn: no -at bayonse- cortie: lets mak camp here salad: no here horse; no thers hay here lets mak it her cortie: wtf is a hay sali: ys um im gon set it up her horse: wtf y thers hay here cortnei: im in da woods getting palm sees -at kuhsiyah- ciri: gigl teena: im a lumberjak an im ok ciri: ew a lefe weweww malanda: roof marie: malanda: roof mari: malanda: hi ciri: ew a werm an bugs is so ew ewewewew malanada: roof mari: tina: y is suree here shes afraid of the outdors ciri: i was on cowch but now am off yolo tina; o -imunity chalng- jeff: her is mesti returnin from exial is8lan bayonat: hi misty ash: hi can i batl u for seuruslan jim bags all: hu jeff: swim ther an win ok all: ok jef: gogogogogogog malanda; roof mari; malanda: roof mari: malanda: rooth murrie: malanda: hi jeff: casaya go to turban conceald tina: elts vot scire of ciri: no vot tona shes goin of alon mayb she has alliancs wit othr playrs? roof mari: malanda: roof: mala: roo: mal: ro: ma: r: m: jeff: tona tribe speak tina: AM SAD RIP CHARLIE XO jeff: trube swich denal: shayn shayn: cornty cortney: broos broos; booby boby: im bobdog ciri: hi im ciri on ksasya malanda; hreyyyyy jeff: imuniti-O WATE LA MINA WINS HAHA malanda: fuk jeff: malanda tribe speak smuff xo malanda's fonal werds: xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox jeff; nex tryb speak roof mari bye smuff xo shayn: dis is my shaynsthinkenset I JUST WANT WUN OK DIS IS MY SEAT WTF I CAN GET LODE 2 DO U HAV SMOKS ciri: gigl cortny: i hate shayn boby: drinx wyn broos: drinx winye cortny: y did u drynk wyn boby: cus yolo BICH jeff: tribespeak boby die smuff mistie: wut abot me? jeff: o did u hav idol mistie: suspens mistie: no evry1 gaspar casay: send teri he is hart an sole teri; yes im find idol dan: AM AS TRO NOT LUV ME XOXOOXOOXOXOXOXOX -casayu on rewrd- shayn: i wil giv u my shoos for dat sigurette boy: si shayn: o dis is gr9 jeff: murge tum shan: k so wer gona pugong dem cortny: ok hrse: neigh ciri: gigl bruc: oh my bladr medecel: bye bruce xo miss you autsen an nick: hu r we agen? lolutrn2younstrs4lyfbby!!!! jeff: spekin ttrib sely: teri giv me da idol teri: ok jeff; saly do u hav idol saly; sory i dnt jeff; kk smuf terri; im winnin da immunity bichs shayn: i will kill u in ur shity litl apartnet arus: omg im aliv????? cornty: ys ciri: um cortney is thret bby cotrny: im doin yoga stop hatin!!!!!1 jef: smuff shayn: oh dnt smuf me am gonna win xo jeff: shayn do u hav sigurette shayn: no jeff; kk smuff cirie: mak fir wit danell hors: am makin fir ciri: o well i lost -4th plase- hors: i win finl imunity cuz was rigd for me! teri: danelle is takin me is ok jeff: teri tryb spoeks aras: 4 danele: 5993 jeff: winr of panama . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. .... .... .... .. . .. . . . . . . ..... . .. . . . . . . . ..... . ......... snohrlacks galligurrr!! grats hunny! katie: snorlax ash: im hav pokafloot! arus: who am I tina: RIP CHARLIE XOXOXOXOXOXO